


【兰历】黏着系男友

by hmurnaylansure



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmurnaylansure/pseuds/hmurnaylansure
Summary: ⚠️预警：6k+，由于作者的恶趣味是欺负受方，所以，历，非常对不起！！！
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 54





	【兰历】黏着系男友

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️预警：6k+，由于作者的恶趣味是欺负受方，所以，历，非常对不起！！！

“喜武屋同学，打扰你一下，请问能否拜托你一件事……”

放学之前，历又被可爱的女孩子叫住了，看着对方期期艾艾的害羞表情，该说自己已经见惯不怪了吧。当他把这封有着可爱粉色蝴蝶结的情书转交给兰加的时候，那家伙露出了显而易见的嫌麻烦的表情。  
“又来了……历就不能帮我拒绝一下吗？”  
“没办法吧，我又不是当事人，没什么好拒绝的理由。”  
兰加凑过来，用宽阔的臂膀抱住历，把头埋在脖颈处：“就说我已经有恋人就好了。”  
“不行不行，绝对会被追问诸如恋人是谁、什么时候交往的一大串问题，这样我就更没法脱身了。”  
没有得到想要的回答，兰加开始像大型犬一样，不满地轻轻啃咬他的后颈：“真麻烦呐，明明历已经是我的恋人了。”

是的，历和兰加已经交往了。恋爱意味上的。

虽然对历来说，和同性交往这种事，在前十七年的人生中想都没想过。如果半年前有人对他说“你会和男生交往”，他一定会觉得自己被侮辱了，毫不犹豫地跟对方宣布滑板beef吧。但和兰加确立恋爱关系的过程却自然又充实。  
虽然同为男生，但两个人相互喜欢，想和对方更加亲密，想牵着手一直走下去。和喜欢的人彼此心意相通，还有什么比这更幸运的事情呢？  
然而，在交往后，历才知道自己把恋爱这件事想得太肤浅了。他遇到了一件始料未及的麻烦事，那就是——  
兰加，实在太粘人了。

见他开始发呆，兰加开始得寸进尺，不满足于肢体上的搂搂抱抱，而是把他的头扭过来，面对着自己，毫不犹豫地对准嘴唇亲了下去。  
等等，开什么玩笑？历突然惊醒，这里可是公园！虽然现在就两个人在这里练习滑板，但谁知道有没有路人会经过，要是被看到了怎么办？这家伙，真是毫无常识的白目男！  
他拼命地挣脱，而兰加则对他的反抗摆出困惑又受伤的表情：“怎么了？”  
“你还好意思问我？”历瞪向他，“我们不是说好了只有两个人在一起的时候才准kiss吗？现在还在外面，万一被别人看到了……”  
兰加恍然大悟：“可是现在就只有我们两个人在一起啊。在学校的时候只能抱着历，好寂寞。”  
“但……”  
还不等历说完，兰加就又凑上来，用双手捧住他的脸颊，让对方不得不面对自己的攻势。他灵活又熟练地撬开历的嘴，把舌头也伸了进去，滑滑的，从舌尖舔到舌根。历像触电一样，所有反抗的话语都消融在这个吻里了，只能被动地迎合。  
一个长长的法式深吻完毕，历几乎快要断气，而兰加则是一副异常满足的模样。明明不到一个月前，两个人还都停留在嘴唇碰嘴唇的初阶水平，现在兰加已经能轻易地进行一个长长的舌吻了，天赋型选手在这个领域也天赋十足，令人火大。  
过了好一会儿，历才回过神来。话说回来，自己刚刚是想对他说什么来着？  
算了，亲都亲了，真拿他没办法。

对于两个人来说，与对方一起滑滑板都是全心全意的快乐时光，一旦进入状态，便感觉时间飞快逝去。直到太阳下山，两人才停止练习，慢慢地结伴走回家。兰加的滑板轴承有些问题，图案也有些掉漆，历想拿回车库保养修理一下L2S。兰加把滑板交给他，同时说：“今晚我想去历家里过夜。”  
历理解了这句话的言下之意，有些脸红。

是的，另一件重要的事情是，两个人都已经不是处男了。

前几次，他们都是趁着历的妈妈带妹妹们去远游的空当，偷偷在房间里干坏事。尽管彼此都有些生涩，但不得不说和喜欢的人身体交缠的感觉真好。虽然每次都很累，而且很羞耻……但历想，他不讨厌和兰加做爱。不过——  
“今天不行。今天我妈妈和妹妹们都在家。”历脸红着拒绝他。  
“可我不想和历分开。”兰加又不自觉地缠上来，用手臂环住对方的腰。  
黏黏糊糊的，这让人拒绝也不是，答应也不是。  
“可不可以啊，历，让我和你待一起吧。”  
环在腰上的手臂越来越紧，明明是在请求，却有种不答应就不善罢甘休的既视感。最终，历选择了一个折衷的方案。  
“你可以来我家，但是不可以做那种事哦。”  
兰加“嗯”一声，也不知道听进去没。只好姑且当他答应了。

两人分别给家里人通了信。妈妈知道兰加今晚要在自家过夜，非常高兴，扬言要给他准备一份家庭size的超大蛋糕，被历紧急叫停了。  
不知为何，他的家里人都对这个帅气的混血儿青睐有加。几个妹妹见到他，兴奋得大呼小叫，小妹还想爬到兰加的肩上。或许这就是混血帅哥的魅力吧。有这么一大口家庭，不知怎的，历感觉到有些丢人。  
怕被折腾得太厉害，历不得不宣布自己要在车库工作，勒令不准打扰，妹妹们做着鬼脸逃走了，完全是一副不当回事的模样，被兰加看到自己被妹妹们欺负的糗样，真不甘心，作为长男的威严到底去哪里了？  
好不容易赶走她们，历取出工具和材料，开始修缮滑板。滑板是消耗品，磨损破坏都是常事，因此就跟人要定期检查身体一样，要好好保养。关于这方面的技术，历在给店长干活时就锻炼得十分娴熟，自从给兰加做专属滑板后，就更是轻车熟路。  
当历快完成最后一步，正在拧紧螺丝时，熟悉的体温又一次贴了上来，灵巧的手抚过腰间的敏感带，让他忍不住战栗。  
“喂喂，兰加，稍微放手一下，你这样我不太好工作……”  
“就这样也可以工作吧。”  
“……”  
一般来说，恋人会这么粘人吗？历没有同人交往过的经验，所以并不知道。可兰加这样，应该已经超过一般水平了吧？同年级有好几对恩爱情侣，也不至于纠缠到形影不离、恨不得时时刻刻都肌肤相亲的程度。一开始认识的时候，都是他拼命地想要跟兰加打好关系，那样的冷淡压根没几个人能承受得住吧。他可不知道身后这个人交往后会是这么黏着系的男人啊。  
而且，背后的触感稍微有些不妙……  
历有些困难地说：“兰加，你是不是……勃起了……”  
兰加坦荡地嗯了一声，把头埋在脖颈，愈发粗重的呼吸让历的后颈发麻，起了一堆鸡皮疙瘩。  
不妙不妙不妙，那副呆呆又冷淡的模样之下，谁知道他是性欲这么旺盛的人！这周已经做过一次了，难道还要在车库这种地方来一次吗？历内心混乱不已，我应该拒绝吗？我应该拒绝吧！  
“历……”  
惨了，这种声音，他一定是很想要了。历打着哈哈，试图敷衍过去：“那个，我帮你用手弄出来吧。”  
“不要，我想要历。”  
“可现在没有工具嘛，我们改日再谈，你看怎么样……”  
兰加打断他，从上衣的兜里掏出一管润滑剂：“有的哦。我准备了。”  
这家伙——！怎么会有人随身带着这东西，还带去学校，就不怕被人发现吗！  
被堵死所有路径，最终，历近乎垂死挣扎：“我家人都在家……”  
而兰加贴近他的耳边，说出了近乎残酷的话语：“那只能拜托历叫小点声了。”

——所以，为什么就这么轻率地答应了？  
自己的立场在兰加面前，就像宫古岛的沙滩上堆的城堡，轻而易举地被海浪冲塌。  
工作台上的物品都七零八落地散开，腾出了一小块空间，历被兰加推倒在工作台上，内心对这般容易让步的自己感到悲愤不已。兰加则是驾轻就熟地脱下两人的休闲裤，解开衬衫的纽扣，露出他足以让全班女生尖叫的流畅优美的肌肉线条和漂亮的马甲线。  
不论第几次看到，历还是会对兰加的性器又惊讶又害羞。虽然每次都用“人种差异没办法的”这种借口来宽慰自己，但果然身为男人，还是会被大小的差距打击到。那样的东西，每次究竟是怎样塞进自己的屁股的呢，人类的身体还真是有潜力啊……

两个人像小动物一样互相磨蹭着身体，一边黏糊糊地接吻，一边用手抚慰着彼此坚硬的性器。感到差不多的时候，兰加将历的大腿掰开抬起来。  
前几次，因为历的脸皮太薄了，所以每次都要求关灯，或者至少调整为昏暗的灯光。但为了方便他日常作业，车库的灯光非常明亮。察觉到自己的下体正一览无余地被兰加观看，历感到十分难为情，想要挣扎着合上。  
“历，不要这样，我想看。”  
虽然历想要逃走，但兰加的手掰住他的膝盖，一边用着不知道是撒娇还是命令的语气，一边将他想要合拢的双腿强硬地掰开。  
历一脸羞愧地望向兰加：“不要看，好难为情……没什么好看的吧，都是男人。”  
“不一样，只要是历的一切我都喜欢。”  
听到毫不害臊地说出这种等级的情话，历反倒觉得扭扭捏捏的自己十分不坦率。既然兰加想看的话……他强忍着羞耻，慢慢地张开大腿。感觉害羞得要死掉了，他有些自暴自弃地扭开头，把发带撤下来盖住双眼，再用手臂挡住，避开兰加快要灼烧的目光，似乎这样就能假装无视掉在男人身下大张着双腿的人是自己。  
后面有冰凉的异物感，是兰加的手指伸进来了。兰加耐心地作着前戏，一根根伸入手指扩张。  
一向遵从欲望的雪怪学会了按捺自己的激情，耐心地为猎物做好准备工作，只期待正餐能享用得愉快。

“历，可以进来了吗？”  
兰加用好听的声线软软地询问。听着这样无辜的声音，历莫名有些恼火：干嘛要问啊，难道自己说不可以，兰加就真的会乖乖不进来吗？每一次，每一次兰加都是这样，表面上在征求历的意见，其实一直牵着历的鼻子走。可就算无比清楚这一点，历还是忍不住迎合他。  
“可以了。”  
得到了许可，他将性器推入历的体内。太大了，好痛苦。就算不是第一次，也做了充分扩张，内壁已经变得柔软，但是一下子迎接这个大家伙还是很辛苦。  
兰加不是体贴的情人，至少在床上不是。每次一到这种时候，他就跟进入s赛上比赛的状态一样，变得横冲直撞、恣意妄为了起来，褪去了日常生活中呆呆的模样，眼里似乎只看得见终点。  
历忍不住开口求他，语气掺杂着自己都能体会到的软弱：“兰加，太快了，慢一点……”  
兰加在历身上喘着重气，显然也很辛苦：“历，放松一点，太紧了。”  
可是真的好难受……连历自己也未能察觉何时开始流出生理性的泪水，咬住嘴唇，发出呜呜的犹如小动物悲鸣一样的呜咽声。兰加俯下身，吻干净他的眼泪，又用嘴唇堵住他的嘴。  
“历，哭小声一些，不然会被家人听到的。”  
“究竟……是谁害的啊……！”  
居然这种时候还在说这种话，真的太过分了！  
历忍不住抱住他的脖子，泄愤似的在他肩膀上咬了一口。这似乎刺激到兰加，反而使他变本加厉了起来，将历整个禁锢在怀里，迫使他随着自己的节奏漂浮。  
在下半身动作的同时，兰加再次俯下身亲吻历，当历因为缺氧想要张大嘴呼吸的时候，兰加便把舌头滑进他的嘴里。不知为何，兰加很喜欢接吻，只要没有旁人在场，他都会跟历接吻，并且一定要唇舌交缠，似乎这样才能确立自己的灵魂皈依。  
“嗯……唔……”  
口腔和下体同时被侵犯的感觉令历感到如同触电般的恐惧，但就算历想从越来越激烈的侵犯中逃出，兰加却把他死死地压在工作台上，让他动也动不了，只能被动地接纳越来越深的欲望。上半身也好，下半身也好，都变得黏糊糊、湿哒哒的了。两人的唾液交缠成丝线，还不等断裂，嘴唇又再一次相贴。  
一定是因为亲吻的次数太多、时间又太久，所以历感觉自己的脑袋已经变得晕乎乎的了，意识开始迷糊起来，身体也随之变得柔软放松。兰加将自己又硬又热的分身一点点填满后穴，这种感觉让某种难以言表的快感压过了难受，历的下腹开始发热。  
“啊……嗯……呜呜……”  
“历，还好吗？我继续了。”  
不等到答复，兰加便擅自动起来，完全是在自说自话，根本没有询问的意思。兰加摇晃着腰部，开始在历的身体里律动。十五年的滑雪生涯使得他的腰部力量极强，每一次深深的进入都给人不容拒绝的强势感，让历舒服到头脑发晕。  
历感觉到自己的内部被坚硬的性器摩擦，身体也变得奇怪起来。也许是因为被抱过好几次的缘故，这样的摩擦让他产生别样的快感，和射精的感觉不同，更加让人难以忍受。  
要是自己的身体变得奇怪了，一定全都是兰加的错。  
“呜、好深、慢一点……不要这样……”  
“好厉害啊……紧紧地缠住我呢……”  
兰加让历的腿紧紧缠住自己的背部，使得两人下半身贴合得更加紧密。交合处发出咕啾咕啾的声音，已经全然是欢愉地接受对方的模样，看不见一点排斥的影子了。令人害怕的快感席卷头脑，历控制不住自己生理性的泪水和沙哑的呻吟。  
“兰加……好可怕，不要顶那里……！”  
兰加将性器一口气顶到了最深处，历的双腿颤抖不已，几乎夹不住兰加的腰。而兰加将他紧紧抱住，用力地贴合。  
“历，舒服吗…？”  
“嗯……太深了……不可以……兰加……”  
近乎灭顶般的快感随着兰加抽送的动作如波浪一般涌来，脑袋像是坏掉了，晕晕乎乎的思考不了任何东西，身体的反应却很诚实，历的前端正由于激动，湿答答地滴落着爱液，场面看起来十分煽情。  
好可怕，明明根本没有触碰前端，再这样下去，一定大事不妙…！  
“停、停一下……兰加……哈……”  
兰加根本不听历的劝阻，或者只是单纯地当作日本人的情趣游戏——他来自加拿大的老爸曾教育过他，日本人在床上说的“不要”的含义就是“再来”。  
历慌慌张张地想要逃离，却被兰加压住，手也被捉住，性器往更深更火热的地方抽送。他感觉自己头脑一片空白，下腹越来越烫，好可怕。随着一个深入的抽插，令人晕厥的快感一口气爆发，历的前端喷出了白灼的液体，沾湿了兰加的小腹。

“骗、骗人的吧……明明、明明没有碰它啊……”  
历先是失去力气，头脑空白了半分钟，意识到发生了什么后，才后知后觉地感觉到羞耻。兰加则是兴奋地抱住他，语气是难以掩饰的喜悦。  
“历，好厉害啊！居然只靠后面就高潮了……我在Google上看到过，这个在日本应该是称为‘雌性高潮’，对吧？”  
“不要说了！”  
历带着哭腔打断了兰加，用双手死死地捂住自己的脸，不愿看见对方，也不愿对方看见自己。明明都是正常的男子高中生，之前都没这样的，而自己现在居然只靠玩弄后面就达到了高潮，真是难以置信，自己的身体什么时候变成这样了？这样的认知令历羞愧不已，忍不住难为情到哭出声。  
“历？历～你怎么了？你在哭吗？”  
兰加试图温柔地移开历盖在脸上的手，看见他由于哭泣而变得满是泪水的脸，忍不住热切地亲吻他。  
“历的脸红透了，好可爱。”  
“呜呜……全都是你的错……”  
“哭着的历，好可爱……”  
“住嘴、住嘴！不要再说了…！忘掉这件事…！哇啊……”

同学们一定想象不到，白天活力四射的滑板少年，晚上会在男人身下泪眼涟涟，连声音都哭到破音。意识到这一点后，原本停留在历体内的性器，变得更加坚硬火热，肆意地抽插着。  
这下，历就算是想要阻止，也绵软无力，提不起力气去反抗了——再说了，兰加在这种事上根本不会听自己的，他只能呜呜呻吟着任凭动作，随着兰加的节律上下起伏，在情欲的海洋中漂浮。  
“里面好舒服啊，好棒……”  
“嗯……啊啊……兰加……哈……为什么你还不射精啊……”  
泪眼朦胧地问着他，感觉自己快要被玩弄到死掉了。兰加，会不会太持久了些？  
历从以前就很想问了，难道人种差别也体现在这种地方吗？还是单纯因为兰加性能力很强，自己太弱了？太不公平了，每次兰加高潮之前，自己就已经高潮过几次了。更丢人的是，之前自己就已经被做晕过……  
在激烈的摩擦中，兰加近乎疯狂地蹂躏着历的内部，可怜的小光环被动地承担雪怪的攻击，身体随着对方的动作颤抖不已。不知道过了多久，历感觉自己的后穴都要麻木的时候，兰加才将浓稠的液体喷进内部。

感受到兰加在自己体内射精，历同时也再一次达到高潮。但兰加并没有立即将性器拿出来，而是将下体相连着温存。历气喘吁吁地哭着说：“我不要再做了。”  
下一秒，他感觉到自己体内的大家伙再一次精神抖擞起来。  
“什、什么！呀……”  
兰加再一次将他压到在工作台上，这一次采用的是后入的姿势，再一次深深地埋入历的体内。虽然历经常在性事上拒绝自己，可没关系，他没有一次拒绝成功过。兰加压低声音，在历的耳旁轻轻说：  
“再来一次吧，我还没有满足，再来一次好不好？呐，历？”  
历扭过头，用近乎称得上可怜巴巴的眼神恳求兰加：  
“我、我帮你用手弄出来好不好？或者嘴也行？我不要再做了，你的一次根本就不准，哪有这样的，我的腰好痛，明天会彻底起不来的……”  
“我会照顾你的。我喜欢历，我只想要历，只有历才能满足我，这样也不行吗？”  
“你的喜欢太沉重了…！”  
“我只对历这样。历，是特别的。”

在被玩弄得腰部近乎麻痹、意识模糊时，历感受着依旧在自己身体里兴致勃勃地动作的男人，恍惚地想，这个在学校看起来冷淡又帅气，实际上却天然呆、大胃王、洁癖，而且性欲旺盛、爱情还超级沉重的粘着系男人，竟然真成为了自己的男朋友……  
认定一个人就将所有欲望全部附加给他，这份沉重的爱意和令人惊讶的粘着力，自己可能一生都无法摆脱了吧。  
可没办法啊，谁叫自己也同样如此深爱着兰加呢。  
毕竟，这是自己亲手释放出的大雪怪，独属于自己的粘着系男友啊。


End file.
